School Life Part 2
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Edward and Roy are facing their 6th year of Hogwarts, what will happen when the Triwizard Tournament takes place? Royed. Image by Stillnotginger10.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. Thank you! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1

Edward looked in each coach as he walked down the aisle of the train, trying to find Roy.

The Weasley twins grabbed Edward and escorted him the other way.

"You're going in the wrong direction there, mate." George said.

"Yeah. You have to turn around." Fred continued.

They left Edward at a coach and he opened it to find Roy.

Edward smiled, making a mental note to thank the twins tonight.

Roy looked up and stood to hug Edward. "I haven't seen you in a month. You look good." Roy said motioning to the new clothes Edward had on and that he had a haircut to clean up his split ends.

"Yeah. Since my grandma finally realized that I have been dating the son of a chairman in the ministry of magic, she wanted to make sure I looked a little bit like she treats me well." Edward laughed. "She went shopping with me and I swear she was going to have a heart attack being seen with me in public."

Roy laughed. "Well, it paid off."

"How did you do on your OWLs?" Edward asked sitting down with him.

"Good. I got a few outstandings, those were in the sections I needed to become an auror."

"That is great."

"What about you?"

"I got outstandings in every subject."

"I am going out with a genius." Roy said.

"Yeah. I still want to work in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures."

"You do?"

"Yes. They count half breeds as magical creatures that need to be inspected. I want to help people like me, the people other people look down on."

Roy nodded.

They talked all the way to Hogwarts, where they split up to get themselves settled into their rooms.

At dinner, two other magic schools walked in and sat down at designated tables.

Roy's eyes widened when he saw his ex-boyfriend sitting at the Drumstrang table and his girlfriend sitting at the Beauxbatons table.

The sorting hat sorted and Dumbledore explained that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. Crouch explained new ministry laws, leaving the Weasley twins and some others very upset.

Dinner was served and Roy tried to make himself blend in with the rest of the Slytherins, the last thing he wanted is to be spotted by Hughes. He didn't want to see him, much less talk to him.

After Dinner, Roy walked with Edward to the grand staircase and wished each other good night before splitting up to go to bed.

Roy was walking to the Slytherin dorms when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maes Hughes hugged Roy. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah. It's been a year."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Roy shrugged.

"That's good, I'm glad that you are back on your feet again."

"Yeah. It was a bit of a letdown when you cheated on me." Roy said, not sugar-coating it.

"Roy. I'm sorry. I should've just told you and broke up instead of seeing her behind your back. I'm sorry."

"Hughes, right now, I couldn't give a damn. All that is in the past. I've moved on and we are happy together. I know that he will never stab me in the back like you did."

"Roy…"

"I don't want to see you Hughes. Never again." Roy walked down to the dungeon. He walked to his dorm and laid down. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. He laid there awake, looking up at the ceiling.

####

This year Roy and Edward had all their classes together again, but they took different free periods. They hung out together in private, and walked around the school looking just like friends.

Edward knew that Roy's ex-boyfriend had come with Drumstrang to enter into the Triwizard Tournament; since the ex-boyfriend was a year older than Roy he was eligible to enter his name in the goblet of fire.

Two decided to take a date and walked out to the lake.

Edward sat under a tree to read as Roy skipped stones on the lake, it sounded silly but it was peaceful and they liked doing it.

As Edward read to Roy, Roy skipped some flat stones.

A teen walked in on their date.

Edward stopped reading and looked up; it was a Drumstrang student with short hair slicked back and a set of glasses on his nose.

"Hello Roy."

"Hello Hughes."

Edward closed his book and stood.

"Maes, this is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Well, Hello Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ummm… Hello."

The two shook hands.

"Are you keeping him in line?" Hughes asked.

Edward nodded.

Maes smiled. "That's good."

Roy walked over and wrapped a possessive arm around Edward. "If you will excuse us, we would like to get back to what we were previously doing."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

Edward gave Hughes an apologetic look; he was not going to get into the fight.

Hughes left and Edward gave Roy a stern look. "Be nice."

"But…"

"Roy Chevy Mustang! He use to not only be your boyfriend, but your best friend."

"Yeah, but…"

"Roy, he's sorry. Can't you see it on his face?"

"Yes, but he…"

"I know what he did. Now you are going to accept his apology the next time he asks for your forgiveness or so help me… I won't talk to you for a week." Edward said sternly.

"Yes, alright. I'm sorry. Listen," Roy kissed Edward. "Next time Hughes talks to me, I will give him a piece of my mind, but after that, I'll forgive him. Okay?"

Edward nodded; he was content with that answer.

"Just don't give me the silent treatment." He chuckled.

"I will if you don't go through with your plan."

Roy smiled and kissed Edward again, "Alright, you win again."

"When have I ever lost?" Edward asked with a seductive smirk.

Roy smiled, and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Where did my jacket go?"

Edward helped him search. They searched for a while until they called it quits, when it started to get dark.

####

Roy walked into the Slytherin common room and all his classmates stood there as if they were waiting. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Kimblee held up Roy's jacket. "Recognize this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy knew immediately what happened. "Whose is that?"

"Don't play dumb, Mustang."

"I'm not playing dumb."

"Are you sure? What type of idiot just wears a t-shirt out in the fall weather?" Envy asked.

Roy looked down at his red t-shirt. "I am making a fashion statement."

"Is it called 'I love penises'?"

"You guys are bastards."

"So Roy, is it true? Are you as straight as a circle?" Greed asked.

"Shut up!" Roy yelled at them.

"Are you fucking the Elric brother?" Scar asked.

"Or is it the other way around?" A girl, by the name Dante, said. "It is Edward fucking Roy?"

They all laughed.

"Just shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh, we are positive that we know." A creepy little kid named Selim said.

"Break up with Edward." Bradley ordered.

"No. You are just a group of pompous, arrogant, self-centered, egotistical group of bastards and bitches I had ever laid eyes on. Me dating Edward does not affect any of you, now shut up and leave me alone!" Roy snatched his jacket away from Kimblee and pushed his way past them to get to his room.

"You will regret this Mustang." Kimblee seethed.

"Kiss my ass, Kimblee. I couldn't give a damn." Roy stormed into his dorm and got ready for bed. As Roy got in bed, he knew, the secret relationship between him and Edward wouldn't be a secret by tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing Roy did the next morning was walk to the portrait of the fat lady and wait. He knew Edward always left the common room for breakfast at 7:30.

A few Gryffindors came out before Edward emerged with Alphonse.

Roy immersed himself in the crowd with Edward. "We have trouble."

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"They were there yesterday."

"Who?"

"My roommates, Kimblee and his gang. He saw us."

Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

"He blackmailed me last night."

"What did he want?"

"For me to break up with you."

Edward was silent for a minute. "Why didn't you?" He asked softly.

"Edward, I love you. I can't."

"But I don't want your reputation to be ruined."

"Edward, I don't care what others think. I am happy when I am around you, no one else."

"Then let them spread the truth about us. Nothing is going to change my love for you."

Roy hugged Edward. "Have I told you that you are the best?"

Edward smiled. "Maybe once or twice."

"Let's go get some breakfast."

####

By the time breakfast was over, everyone in the whole grand hall knew about Roy and Edward.

People were pointing and whispering, saying horrible things about the two.

Edward and Roy held hands and tried to ignore it, but it had hurt a little.

With the Triwizard games, quidditch was cancelled and Edward got bored. He wanted to play, but the cancellation meant that Edward could spend more time with Roy.

Roy kept Edward busy.

They visited the room of requirement every day.

As Edward put his book away and the two prepared to leave the room of requirement, Roy stopped Edward.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I was wondering, will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, of course. I would love too." Edward smiled and hugged Roy.

Roy held Edward, "Good. I had to ask. All the pretty ones get asked first."

Edward laughed. "So, is Gracia coming with Hughes to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice to see you making amends with your friend."

"Don't spoil the mood."

Edward smiled. "I'm proud of you." He kissed Roy. "I love you."

Roy smiled gently and pushed one of Edward's bangs behind his ear so he could see his face better. "I love you too."

"We should get back. Dinner will be starting soon."

They held hands and walked together to dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Metrocon! I am so excited! My best friend and I are going and I am so excited! I might update in the morning tomorrow, but in the afternoon we are heading to the hotel and won't be back until later on Sunday. See you guys!

Chapter 5

Roy started to worry when Edward didn't show for potions that morning. Roy walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you after Edward again, dear?" The fat lady asked.

"Yes ma'am." Roy said.

"He's inside. There was something wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, concerned.

"Just go in." She opened and Roy ran in. He ran to Edward's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Edward, it's me." Roy said.

"Roy, can you leave?"

"What's wrong?" Roy wasn't leaving until he found out.

"Please Roy, don't…"

Roy barged in and noticed Edward holding a blood soaked cloth to his nose, his cheek was swollen, and he had a nasty cut above his right eye.

Edward turned away.

"Who did this to you?" Roy demanded.

"No one. I walked into a bed post."

"You're lying to me. Who did this to you?"

Edward was silent for a few minutes before speaking quietly. "Kimblee and his group."

Roy examined Edward's face. "I'm going to kill those bastards."

"Don't, just ignore it." Edward begged.

"How can I ignore this Edward? They hurt you."

"I know Roy, but…"

"You just expect me to stand by and…"

"Yes!" Edward interrupted, tired of being cut short. "Just forget it. Please?"

Roy shook his head. "I don't want this for you." Roy gently cupped Edward's swollen cheek.

Edward gently held Roy's hand to his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roy spent the rest of the afternoon helping Edward get cleaned up and his wounds bandaged before letting him rest as he read to him.

For dinner, Roy grabbed some food from the great hall and brought it to Edward, who didn't want to go out with his current appearance. He was afraid that it would make his brother worry.

Roy walked into his dorm and Kimblee was sitting on his bed.

"Skipping class to make love in the Gryffindor common room?"

Roy drew his wand and pointed it at him. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't burn you to a crisp."

Kimblee played like he was thinking. "No wand?"

Before Roy could react, Envy used the expelliarmus charm to knock Roy's wand out of his hand.

Roy glared at them. "You hurt him. You bastards will pay." Roy threatened.

"Oh, we are shaking in our boots." Envy said.

Roy secretly reached into his pocket and slipped on an ignition glove.

"I bet you will be as easy to take down as your boyfriend." Envy laughed.

"What?" Roy asked, trying to distract them.

"Once your boy toy didn't have his wand anymore and we used the slowicus charm to slow him down, just enough so he wasn't fast enough to fight back because he was swinging."

The group laughed.

Roy was getting sick at how they treated Edward.

"We could only get in a few good hits before we left so we didn't get caught. Did you see your boyfriend? Did he have a shiner or did I just bust his cheek?" Greed said.

"No, I think my favorite part was when he tried to scream your name." Kimblee laughed. "It came out so prolonged under the spell; I had to break it to him that you wouldn't be coming for him that time."

Roy snapped, he pulled out his hand with the ignition glove and knocked the wands of the groups' hands by burning their hands with his flames. He then attacked Kimblee as the rest scrambled for their wands. Roy tackled Kimblee and started beating his face. "He had no wand! You sneaked up on him! You basically immobilized him! Then you beat him! How do you like it now?!" Roy asked delivering a blow with each statement to Kimblee's face. Roy was knocked back by an invisible force.

Snape walked in, looking more upset than usual, if that was possible. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded in his deep monotonous voice.

"Roy attacked him out of nowhere." Wrath said, pinning the blame of Roy.

"Liars! All of you!"

"Mustang, silence. I will be escorting Mr. Mustang to Dumbledore's office. As for the rest of you, get Mr. Kimblee cleaned up."

Kimblee's nose was bleeding and so were a few cuts on his face. His lip was busted and he had a black eye already from how hard Roy hit him.

Snape grabbed Roy's arm and pulled him along with him.

Roy was preparing for the worst. He knew he was probably going to be expelled, his parents would be furious.

"Headmaster," Snape walked in, followed by Roy.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up from writing a document.

"I would like to expel Roy Mustang for fighting."

"Fighting?"

"Yes, I found him beating up a roommate of his, Solfe J. Kimblee."

"Kimblee? That name is familiar… Ah, yes. That is the name of one of the delinquents who beat up one of Hogwarts' best academically performing students this morning."

Professor McGonagall walked in with Edward at her side. "So you already know Dumbledore?" She said not too surprised.

"A little birdie told me." Dumbledore said pointing to a portrait of a bird.

"I'm afraid, Severus, you can't expel Mustang. But you can punish him, will not letting him attend the Yule ball or the next Triwizard challenge be okay?"

Roy was surprised.

"I suppose so." Snape said. Both of the Slytherins expected the punishment to be more servere.

"As for the rest of those boys. They will get the same punishment as Mr. Mustang received tonight. Any further acts, such as this, will result in expulsion."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Roy nodded.

"Alright. Now everyone go to bed." Dumbledore dismissed.

Snape walked away, mad that Roy wasn't expelled.

Roy gave an apologetic smile to Edward.

Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head before smiling softly at Roy.

They walked out and went to bed for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There is a lemon in this chapter. As always, I will warn when to skip the lemon if you are not wishing to read it. The **Bold **Instructions, later on in the chapter, will tell you what to do.

Chapter 6

Edward walked with Roy up the grand stair case watching everyone go down stairs, dressed for the Yule ball.

"Edward, please go. I know you wanted to go."

Edward looked at Roy. "I only wanted to go because you were going. Besides, we will find something better to do tonight."

"What do you have in mind?"

Edward blushed. "Nothing, just forget it."

"What?" Roy insisted.

Edward's eyes met Roy's and he knew instantly, it was time.

"So, you are ready?"

"Yes, I want you and no one else but you." Edward said.

The room of requirement formed and the two walked in to see a bed next to a cozy fireplace.

"Well, apparently we both want it." Roy picked Edward up and sat him down on the bed. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes Roy. I'm ready to give you my virginity."

Roy kissed Edward. "And I am ready to give you mine." Roy gently slipped a hand up Edward's robes and pulled them over Edward's head. He unbuttoned Edward's shirt and loosened his tie, removing every piece of fabric above his waist. Roy kissed Edward's collar bone and ran his hands down Edward's back.

Edward removed Roy's clothes until they both were only wearing pants.

**Warning! Lemon ahead! If you do not wish to read, skip to the next bold print. Thank you!**

Roy kissed Edward and his tongue probed at Edward's lips for entry.

Edward parted his lips and Roy's tongue slipped in. They kissed each other as their tongues fought for dominance. They kissed until they parted for air. Roy kissed down Edward's chest until he got to Edward's pants. He removed his pants and underwear to see Edward's beautiful body, splayed out before him.

Edward blushed.

Roy kissed Edward. "Don't be embarrassed, your body is perfect."

"No, it's not."

Roy smirked and gently kissed Edward's stump where his automail was attached to his leg. "It's absolutely perfect, every single part of you is." Roy untied Edward's hair and let it fall out of its constricting braid. "Well, hello sexy." Roy smiled; Edward looked amazing with his hair down. Roy gently kissed Edward's inside thighs, making Edward blush. "Relax. Enjoy this." Roy held Edward's member and gently massaged it.

Edward moaned. "Oh!"

Roy smirked and felt Edward getting harder. Roy gently lipped the tip of Edward's member, which was dripping a little bit of precum.

Edward shivered, Roy's tongue on his heat felt so good.

Roy slide off his clothes. "I think you need to flip over."

Edward blushed and laid on his stomach, giving Roy a nice view of his ass.

Roy reached for lubricant on the nightstand. Roy gently lubed up Edward's entrance and three of his fingers. "Edward, just relax. This might hurt, but it will feel so good afterward."

Edward nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Roy slowly pushed one finger into Edward, he was so tight, he moved the digit, trying to get his muscles loose.

Edward winced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just continue."

Roy pushed in a second finger and scissored his fingers.

Edward gripped the sheets. "It hurts."

Roy slid in the third and final finger.

Edward was in pain.

Roy reached and his fingers brushed against something and Edward moaned. Roy smiled. Roy pulled his fingers out and lubed up his member. "Get ready."

Edward braced himself and waited.

Roy slid his member in slowly.

Edward winced.

"Relax." Roy gently pushed himself in further until he brushed something that made Edward arch his back and moan. Roy smirked. He pulled back and hit the spot again.

Edward moaned.

Roy thrust hitting the spot over and over again.

"Oh! Roy! Oh!" Edward panted, his mind filled with complete ecstasy. "More!" He begged.

Roy got a little faster.

Edward screamed and white cum sprayed onto his stomach and the bed.

With Edward's release, his canal got tighter around Roy's member, making him release his seed, filling Edward's body. Roy pulled out, his semen leaking out of Edward.

**Safe to continue reading!**

They laid beside each other, panting.

Edward kissed Roy. "Thank you for my first time."

Roy held Edward close, they were both sticky with sweat and semen. "Thank you as well. Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward asked, still panting a little.

"I know that this is not super romantic, but I thought now would be as good of a time as ever to ask…"

"Ask me what Roy?"

"Edward, will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward was at a loss for words, "Wh-what?"

"After we graduate Hogwarts, will you marry me?"

Tears filled Edward's eyes. "Yes. Yes, of course." Edward hugged Roy.

Roy could feel the warm of Edward's tears on his chest. Roy hugged Edward. "Don't cry, you should be happy."

"I am happy." Edward said through his tears.

Roy laughed. "Alright. Let's get some sleep, okay?" The two slipped under the covers.

"Edward Elric Mustang. I like it."

Roy laughed and kissed Edward. "Get some sleep, my beautiful fiancé."

Edward smiled and curled up on Roy's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roy gently pet Edward's hair as he fell asleep.

####

They woke up the next morning, thankful it was Saturday.

Edward's ass was so sore and Roy's hips were the same.

Roy helped Edward out of bed.

The room of requirement changed into a bathroom with a pool sized tub filled with nice, clean, hot water. A cabinet filled with shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and oils appeared to let them take their pick.

They bathed in the water and cleaned the sweat and other things off them. Edward rested against Roy, smiling as they relaxed in the nice hot water.

Roy kissed Edward. "Do you know what we are missing?"

Edward thought for a second before shrugging. "I don't know."

Roy picked up Edward's left hand and kissed his ring finger. "Engagement rings."

Edward blushed. "Roy, let's not get them."

"What?"

"Engagement rings, let's not get them. The only rings we will get will be our wedding bands."

Roy smiled and kissed Edward. "That sounds perfect."

"The day after we graduate should be good. We should have a small wedding with your family and mine."

Roy nodded. "We'll get jobs, a house, maybe adopt a child."

Edward smiled. "I'd like that."

Roy kissed Edward's forehead. "I thought you would. Now let's get out before we start looking old and pruney." Roy helped Edward and the two got dressed. Roy walked with Edward, out of the room of requirement, hand-in-hand as they headed out to spend the weekend together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The tournament ended with a sad twist, one of Winry's friends died and Harry claimed that he-who-must-not-be-named was back.

A lot had happened that year and as Edward sat on the train with his fiancé, he was recollecting it all.

Roy kissed Edward's cheek. "Time to go."

Edward felt the train pull into the station.

They exited the train and found their guardians.

Roy held Edward's hand. "Write me every day, okay?"

"Of course. Just try to visit once in a while."

They smiled at each other and parted ways, knowing that after next year they will never have to part again.

A/N: Thank you for continuing this long. I have decided that there will be two more parts making this fanfiction 4 parts long. The next part will be part three. Look for it soon. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. Thank you!


End file.
